


h(s)e(x)v

by lettuceduck



Category: half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, (suit), 5+1 Things, Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Sexual Frustration, Shapeshifting, Switching, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuceduck/pseuds/lettuceduck
Summary: [insert HLVRAI clip where gordon says the HEV suit jacks him off]five times the HEV suit creates complicated situations and one time it's benrey.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 589





	h(s)e(x)v

**Author's Note:**

> 8095 words. i never wrote this much in my life. the horny plotline is real. also, as per usual, don't send to any of the cast, stay away if you don't like, yadda yadda.

Gordon’s discovery of the mechanic was yet another sign Black Mesa had no care for its employees. Why the HEV designers decided “getting off” was more important than overall comfort is a mystery he’s not solving. The first incident was, as were its successors, unsavory. Uncomfortable. It was a tight fit, not to toot his own horn, as well as right after a battle with aliens.

He’s not a monsterfucker, don’t make judgements  _ yet. _ The headhumpers with teeth sharper than his razors didn’t make him pop a fear boner. In fact, The thought of them dampens his arousal. It was the wolf in Party City sheep clothing,  _ Benrey, _ to his infinite-and-beyond dismay. The bane of his existence is hot enough to get his rocks off.

The guy’s hot, though Gordon will never admit that. Even if it is his libido scraping at the bottom of the barrel, Benrey checks all his turn ons. Big in height and width, an infuriating smirk that, if utilized right, could send him to his knees, an absurd amount of hair--the guy is a fucking bear, no ifs or buts. All muscle, soft yet firm curves, and only a couple inches taller. It doesn’t help that he's  _ constantly _ around Gordon.

**Incident One.** Benrey was fucking around, not helping as usual, nudging corpses and indistinctly mumbling. The science team was trying to solve a puzzle, keyword  _ trying. _ It’s really Tommy and Gordon doing all the work, not that either could blame the others. Vents fucking  _ suck _ , Gordon can’t imaging doing such vigorous work over fifty. Bubby and Dr. Coomer, despite their abnormalities, are grandpa-age.

Benrey, however,  _ wasn’t. _

“What are you doing?”

Benrey’s madman mutterings slowed to a halt. He lifts his head as if it’s a thousand pounds. He shrugs and looks back down, squatting to get a better look at the pigeon body. Why the fuck is there a pigeon? Gordon breaths, steadying himself before stomping over to Benrey.

Abruptly, the guard stood up and Gordon had the visceral experience of alien blood in his mouth. He sputters, batting Benrey’s arm away, ignoring his and Bubby’s eruption of laughter.  _ FuckingJesusGodamnit-- _

Gordon dodged Benrey’s second attempt, however he was persistent as he boomeranged his arm and hit him again, knocking his glasses askew. “Fucking stop! Stop! STOP!”

“chicken boyyyyyy haha.”

“Guys--Guys, wuh-wa-wait! Mr. Freeman!”

Gordon skidded to a stop, turning to look at Tommy before being crashed into by Benrey. They toppled over the railing, landing in a huddle of crates on the previous floor. The floor that took an hour to ascend.

There was a cacophony of wheezing laughter, groans of pain, concerned shouts, and debris settling. Gordon hisses through clenched teeth, pushing Benrey off him. He looks at his chest. The suit was, luckily, undamaged, but was covered in alien remains. He’s going to kill Benrey.

“Mr. Freeman! Are you okay?”

Gordon looks up, squinting at Tommy’s figure. He waves in assurance, pushing himself up with a groan.

“flat ass.”

“Fuck off.” Gordon spat, flexing his fingers. Nothing’s broken. He can move still, the shots of pain up his spine is nothing he hasn’t experienced before.

“Gordon, it is very impolite not to answer someone’s question!” Coomer tsked, shaking his head.

“I--”

“yeah man. you’re actually so rude.”

“Shut the fuck--I’m fine! I’m fine, Tommy, thanks. We’ll be right up, don’t… Don’t bother waiting.”

“You heard him, let’s get a move on.” Bubby pushed, glaring as if  _ Gordon  _ is at fault.

“Check to make sure he isn’t hurt, Benrey!” Tommy pleads before disappearing completely. Gordon scoffs, pushing down the warmth spreading throughout his chest. The concern makes him feel somewhat better.

Hands clutch his shoulder and spin him around. Gordon blinked rapidly, whacking the culprit, only to recoil when his hand met teeth. “Ow! What the fuck?!”

“please stop.”

The use of ‘please’ stunned him into stilling.

“thank youuuu.”

Benrey began tugging at the HEV suit. Gordon pried his hands off. “Stop--stop, you’re gonna fuckin’ break it.”

“you already have. it’s fine.”

“I  _ haven’t. _ It’s pumping morphine as we speak.”

“pumping? oh you dirty b--”

“Do not. Finish that. Sentence.”

“... boy.”

“Fuck you.”

“maybe later.”

Gordon opts not to reply, walking away and into the arched structure. It was clear of enemies, thankfully, so traversing won’t be such a hassle. While there is debris everywhere, the science team’s destruction is… Special. Following the yellow brick road of dented walls will lead him home. To more dented walls.

Except he’s being grabbed agai  _ and _ yanked back. Gordon grunts, falling in Benrey’s chest. Oh fuck, he’s  _ solid. _ And big. Maybe Benrey  _ is _ a security guard. Before he could recircuit his brain to yell, Benrey speaks.

“lemme check you out.”

“You do that enough.” Gordon retorts. Benrey is silent for a moment, then--

“you like it?”

“What?”

“me checkin’ you out, bro. you struttin’?”

Gordon leaves Benrey’s grasp to glare, only to pause at their proximity. Did Benrey move when he did? Did--his smirk is growing, exposing gums and more pointed teeth. Suddenly, the scent of acidic fumes and blood is replaced by Benrey’s muskiness and--is that cologne? Cheap, but cologne nonetheless? Gordon then realizes he’s on top of a crate. Benrey’s hands are squeezing his bicep. When? How? Why?

“arms aren’t broken.” Benrey says. Gordon is stock still.

“... should they be?”

“Whuh--what? What are you sayi-- no, no, they shouldn’t. They aren’t. I’m fine.” Gordon splutters, hyper aware of the blush creeping along his neck.

Benrey wrinkles his nose. “you sound sus. don’t be hiding wounds on me, this isn’t injury-slash-comfort fanfiction. no sickfics here sir, please.”

Benrey’s hot breath is caressing Gordon’s face. His furnace of a body is practically swallowing his arm He can--Gordon can-- _ feel _ Benrey through the suit. That should not be happening.

Gordon yips at a sudden pressure between his legs. Benrey jolts back as if burned. What--what is-- he looks down. Nothing is visibly happening. It’s just tighter, for whatever reason. Gordon’s forehead creases, eyes flickering to Benrey who is staring at him… Oddly.

“The--the suit is being,” He wets his lips. Benrey makes no effort in being subtle when he traces the movement. The pressure is increasing. “weird.” Not a lie. Gordon doesn’t think he can manage lying right now. “Not, not, um, not because I’m hurt. You’re--you’re fucking with it.” Gordon manages. It can’t be a coincidence, right? It’s obviously Benrey’s fault.

“i’m not.”

“It’s, fucking, weird and you were really, uh, close. Pretty sure it’s your fault.”

“i think you’re just fucked up.”

_ I might be. _ “Uh-huh. Because of you, that’s, that’s what I’m getting from this.”

Benrey rolled his eyes. “ok gordon meanman. fuckin’... rudeass. never doin’ nothin’ for you again.”

“Thank God. You go ahead, I need to figure out what’s happening.”

“wow. so mean. i hope you end up needing me, ‘cause i won’t help. you--you make me mean.”

“Shut up, Benrey.”

Before leaving, Benrey flicks his forehead. Gordon retaliates by kicking his calf, only to be grabbed by the ankle and flipped. Gordon yelps, groaning as he lands on his stomach. He squints up only to be inches from Benrey’s smirking face.

“lil’ clumsy boy ain’t’cha. done fucked up, huh?”

His retort was a strangled groan he tried to shift into a growl. The pressure-- _ fuck, _ is he… Is he turned  _ on? _

Benrey quirks a brow, backing away, then lifts Gordon by the scruff of his suit like a cat and sets him back on the crate.  _ He’s so fucking strong. _

“i think you’re fucked up for real.”

Gordon is undeniably blushing. Fuck, Benrey is feeling his forehead. All amusement is gone from his expression, now vague confusion. Gordon swallows the lump in his throat, averting his eyes.

“ummm. you stay here. i’ll get, uh, someone or somethin’. i’m not nerd so i-d-k what’s wrong.” He individually said I-D-K. Gordon wishes that made him soft. He nods in response, leaning against the wall.

“gordon weakman. babyman. can’t do nothin’, huh? sickboy.” Benrey cackled, patting Gordon’s shoulder as if he told a good joke.

Gordon listened for Benrey’s retreating footsteps. Once he was certain the guard was gone, Gordon got to fantasizing.

**Incident Two.** Turns out it was a much needed relief. The HEV suit was, ah, knowledgeable of his needs. He’s creeped out by that, honestly. It knew just where to push, just where to…  _ Stop! Fucking concentrate! _

Still, it hasn’t happened again. As far as he knows, the HEV suit still has a vial of his cum. The thought makes him prickle with heat. That… That actually does things for him. He’s--shit. Fuck. There’s pressure starting. Not  _ again, _ he needs to fucking sleep!

He glances at the mess of limbs that’s his sleeping teammates. He didn’t see Benrey, but he never did at night. Gordon slowly pushes himself up, eyeing the pile before speed walking into the next room.

It was dark but he can live with that. Gordon shuts the door, fiddling for a lock, and shuffles...only to trip.

“Fuck--”

“what the hell.”

Gordon shoots up only to be grabbed and manhandled--fuck. That’s Benrey’s breathing  _ against his neck _ . His pulse is racing, there’s no way Benrey can’t hear it. His grip on Benrey’s vest turns his knuckles white.

“... oh.” Benrey says, then sniffs Gordon, eliciting a yelp. He lets go and Gordon scrambles away, wincing as he bumps into a desk.

“you trying to top? trying to top me, like, like some gay man? gordon gayman?”

“N--”

“gaydon?”

“No! Shut, shut the fuck up. What’re you doing here?”

“sleeping. what are you doin’ in here, man. you spying on me?”

“Why the fuck would I spy on you?”

“i’m super sexy.”

Gordon scoffs. There’s a beat of silence.

“yeah, you agree. tryin’ get some?”

“What the fuck is--what--” He splutters as Benrey crawls perfectly to him. Can he see? Does he have--fucking--night vision?

Benrey sits on his lap, angling himself to use full weight. The pressure makes his eyes bug, mouth open in a silent moan. He clamps it shut with mounting horror as silence floods the room. Benrey isn’t making any quips. He isn’t moving, either, but Gordon can feel his stare. Intense. Smothering. Just like his body.

“... you havin’ a fuckin’ stroke? what’s with the compulsions, bro?”

Gordon shoves Benrey off and stumbles out of the room, landing into a side-closet. He didn’t get to lock the door, the suit adjusts and  _ ah, fuck, _ Gordon maims his lip as he stifles his orgasam.

He promptly passes out.

**Incident Three.** An uncomfortable silence lingers with every short-lived conversation the Science Team starts up. Clearly, something happened, but three are clueless while the fourth is avoiding the fifth. While clearing puzzles and areas was a breeze, team bonds were straining. Something needs to change.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Bubby blurts during their trek. They all pause and look at him.

“What, professor?”

“Doctor. And why the fuck are things so awkward now? What could have possibly happened that we all collectively decided to fuck off sociably about it?”

“Doc--doctor Bubby is right! We need to do a, a team bonding exercise!” Tommy chimed, clasping his hands together

“Oh, we truly are scientists!” Dr. Coomer cheers despite adding nothing.

Gordon sighs, long and suffering. “What do you have in mind?”

“Twenty questions!”

“That’s boring as fuck.”

“Now, now, dear Bubby! We mustn’t be so dismissive!”

“yeah man don’t diss my tomboy. fuckin’. we’re doing twen.”

“You know what? Fine. I’ll go first. Benrey.”

“that me.”

“Why are you an aloof asshole?”

“why’re you talking ‘bout my asshole man. that’s gay.”

Dr. Coomer grabs a charging Bubby. Tommy stands between the two, arms out. “Hey, no! This is not--not the right time for fighting. We’re bonding!”

“We might as well give it a shot.” Gordon awkwardly pipes up, rubbing the nape of his neck. He ducks his head when he feels eyes boring into his figure. He doesn’t have to look up to see it’s Benrey.

“That’s right, Gordon!”

Bubby huffs, crossing his arms. “Let’s walk and do this shit.”

Walk and talk they did. Soon enough, conversation was established. After Dr. Coomer’s twentieth question  _ \-- “Do you have a favorite soup, Gordon?” -- _ and Bubby’s critical reply to his answer  _ \-- “Tomato soup is obviously superior!” -- _ the team argued what ingredients make soup good.

Gordon tuned them out for the most part. It was easy, seeing as Tommy roped Benrey into the argument, thus turning his intense gaze to whoever opposed him, or rather Tommy’s, opinion.

The thought makes him pause. Speaking of him, Tommy used specific wording… Wording that implies he  _ especially _ wanted Benrey to join their talk. Did Tommy know about the incidents? Gordon has been careful to hide the suit’s features, it--it was only those two times. Did Benrey fucking  _ say  _ something?

“pppbbt.” Suddenly, Benrey was blowing air in his face. Gordon blinked once, twice, then stepped back.

“What?”

“you passed the stop, sir, you gotta. get off the ride now, please and thank you.”

Gordon looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, it’s a different hallway. Fuck, how far did he walk? Why did no one shake him out of his thought process?

Why did he end up alone with  _ Benrey? _

He looks back, seeing Benrey raise a brow. Did he offer to get him? Was he the only one that noticed? Why stop him now? How far are the others?

“not far.”

Gordon furrows his brows. “Huh?”

“not far.”

“No, I heard you, but… Are-- are you  _ telepathic?” _ Gordon asked, mortified.

Benrey snorts. “you asked, i answered.” He then pauses, eyeing Gordon with a glimmer of… something that makes him stand up straighter. “you thinkin’ somethin’?”

“I. I always think. I have a brain, un-unlike you.”

“what’cha thinkin’ ‘bout, then?”

“None of your business.” Gordon walks away. Benrey follows his pace, shoulder-to-shoulder. Gordon doesn’t bother trying to push him away.

“pretty deep in thought. pretty--pretty scared that i could read your mind. you thinkin’ of bad activity? criminal buddies in mind?”

“Oh my  _ god, _ shut  _ up. _ ”

“make me.”

Gordon stops, turns, then scrunches his face.  _ “What?” _

“make me shut up.” Benrey repeats, slower, almost hesitantly.

Gordon’s eye twitches. ”Fine.”

“wh--”

Gordon clocks him in the jaw. He laughs at Benrey’s startled expression, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. “Oh  _ fuck-- _ you--you should’ve fuckinnn _ nnn!” _ Gordon yelps as Benrey headbutts him, causing him to double over. Benrey reaches for him but Gordon charges at him. Anticlimactically, Benrey grabs his shoulders with ease and shoves him down. Gordon groans and, before he could recover, is forced in place. By Benrey’s ass.

Gordon wheezes. “Wha--what the f--fuck, man?”

“time out.”

“Get the--the fffuh-uck off! You’re crushing me!”

“you crushed my, uh. compassion. for criminals. meanie.”

“I can’t br _ eath!” _

Gordon gasps when the lump on his back lifted, only to groan as it came back down. In a different position Gordon stills as Benrey boxes him in, legs outside of his own. His arms are propping him up, but Gordon can  _ see _ his forearms. They were as big as Gordon’s fucking  _ head. _

“can you now?” Benrey whispers in his ear and Gordon  _ knew _ he knew. He couldn’t  _ not _ .

Gordon hides his face in the crook of his arm. Suddenly, the pressure rolled off him… and moves to his legs. Gordon’s eyes widened and he scrambles--legs pressed together, only to realize... Ah. It’s the suit. Again. Benrey is eyeing him with a smug smirk, exposing gums and teeth and  _ he’s licking his lips. _

“Gh _ hk _ .” Gordon chokes, face ablaze. He ducks his head, winching his eyes as the suit--fuck, it’s moving, it’s expanding and closing, readying itself like an actual person. He’s embarrassed, exposed, but can’t bring himself to  _ move. _ The suit pulsates, shifting ever so slightly, a stark contrast to the guard in front of him. He’s watching, he’s fucking  _ watching _ Gordon twitch and breath as if overexerted.

“um.”

“Ssshhu _ uuhh _ …”

The padding sticks to his thighs like a leech, rubbing circles and pressing into spots he didn’t  _ know _ were sensitive. It prods his inner thighs, inching closer, closer, and  _ closer. _

“is this ‘bout to be that one alien movie where somethin’ comes out of your chest. did i infec--”

_“Shut fuck up.”_ Gordon croaks, fingers curling to fists. His embarrassment is outweighed by how _good_ this feels _._ The cat was already out of the bag, the last functioning part of his brain reasons. Benrey _knows._ Tommy has an _inkling_ at best. He just wishes Benrey would quit _watching_ so intensely.

Something--no,  _ Benrey, _ Benrey cups his chin, lifts his head up, and thumbs his lips. Gordon shudders, parting to flick his tongue at the pad of Benrey’s thumb. He recoils. “what the _ fuck? _ ”

“Wh--huh?”

He blinks, then the world turns blue. Gordon yelps, hands flying to his face. It’s sticky and tastes like blueberries with a hint of powerade. Suddenly, he’s… Not horny. The suit stops with a drawn chirp, like it usually does when he finishes. But he didn’t, he wouldn’t feel so clear-headed.

Gordon cleans his glasses and puts them back on. He sees Benrey, mouth open as if he’s going to shoot--oh. Oh. Sweet Voice. “Wait, no, I’m, I’m fine.” Gordon waves frantically, sighing in relief when Benrey closes his mouth.

“you got fuckin’ alien eggs in you? what the fuck was that, man?”

“Shut the fuck up, you  _ know _ .”

“that you have alien eggs? from the crabby boy?”

_ “No, _ that th--” Gordon pauses, gears whirling as he takes in Benrey’s genuinely confused and even slightly concerned expression. He stays silent for a long, long time. Then he gets up and bolts, ignoring Benrey’s calls.

**Incident Four.** Gordon’s pretty fucking unsure how to feel about this. “This” being the complicated feelings at Benrey, who, by the looks of it, feels the same. No one knows about the HEV mechanisms, nor Benrey and his interactions. Tommy is suspicious at Benrey’s uncharacteristic, almost contemplative silence. He told Gordon as much. Gordon isn’t the target.

“Maybe he got some sense knocked into him.”

“Well, yeah, maybe, but…” He pauses, pulls on his sleeve, then sighs. “What happened between you two? When, when you fell?”

Gordon’s fiddling with his thumbs halt. Suddenly, the concrete ground is very interesting. Many bumps, maybe he should count them all. Maybe when he does, Tommy will be gone and this conversation will never be brought up again. Unfortunately, things are not that easy.

“Mr. Freeman, he seems really off! And, frankly, it’s kinda directed towards you? He’s--he’s staring, mumbling even at times! That’s an old, oooold habit. Usually he’s loud and proud! Like--like, uh,” He snaps his fingers, looking at for the words.

“... Like a Sweet Voice combination?”

“‘Exactly! Like a Swuh-Sweet Voice. I don’t, don’t want to pry, but can you at least tell me if it’s serious?”

Gordon bites his lip, weighing his options. If he skirts around the truth, Tommy might pry anyway _. _ Benrey and him are close, it’s been made obvious time and time again on their adventure. If he admits, yeah, something is fucky  _ \-- ugh --  _ Tommy’s going to press. He’s a good friend to a fault.

… And Gordon wants to be, too. With a sigh, he nods. “A little. I don’t know how to approach him about it. It’s really embarrassing? And I’d prefer to keep it between me and him.” Gordon shifts in his spot, eyeing the other party, only to straighten when he finds Benrey locking eyes from a dim corner. Even this far, Gordon can  _ feel _ the odd look sent his way.

Tommy follows his gaze. Benrey abruptly looks away. With a frown, Tommy pushes himself up and nods. “Okay! You two go, go talk in some other room. I can distract Dr. Bubby and Dr. Coomer.”

“Wait, what? I’m not ready to t--”

“yo, toms. this guy troublin’ you? too much fuckin’, uh, alcohol?” Benrey suddenly appears. He turns to Gordon. “gonna hafta ask you to leave now. i’m escorting you out, ‘cause, you’re suspicious. you got a passport?”

“Wh--” Gordon looks to Tommy, but he’s already bounced away to the conversing scientists. With a huff, Gordon pushes himself up, glancing warily at Benrey. They leave the room in silence. The moment the door shuts, Benrey locks it and leans against it. Gordon purses his lips, unease pooling in his stomach.

“what’s poppin’, bro?”

“Why are you blocking the exit?”

“‘m guarding it. i’m a guard. makin’--makin’ sure everyone’s where they gotta.”

Gordon sits on a desk. “Uh huh.” A pause, then,” Did you… Tell Tommy anything?”

“if i don’t come back in, like, 10 mins, you’re an alien.”

“Stop the  _ bullshit.” _ Gordon snaps. “You’re fucking---you’re--do you  _ actually _ believe I’m, fucking, infested with aliens? Do you actually think that’s what’s happening?”

Benrey shrugs. Gordon grabs clumps of his hair, resisting the urge to rip them out. “You’re  _ so _ unbelievable, oh my God.”

“can you like. tell me what’s goin’ on then.” There was a hint of annoyance. “‘cause i don’t appreciate you being a meanman.”

“You don’t appreciate me in  _ general.”  _ Gordon half-heartedly murmurs, arms falling to his side.

“uh, yeah i do?”

“See--wait, what?”

“what.”

“You appreciate me?”

“you never showed me your passport. lemme see that. you of age to drink, man?”

“Benrey. Benrey, I’m so tired. I don’t want to deal with your bullshit right now.”

“sounds like an alien trying to worm his way--”

Gordon muffles a frustrated scream into his gloves. “You KNOW I’m not an alien, fucking  _ shut up!” _

Silence. Then, “make me. alien boy.”

“Fuck you.” Gordon hisses, laying on his back. Footsteps make him look over and, wow, Benrey got over quickly. He’s staring at him, the shadow obscuring his face making him more ominous than he has any right to be. Gordon shifts, suddenly uncomfortable with the eye contact, but refuses to look away. It’s almost like an unspoken test, or challenge, and looking away admits defeat. Admits he’s an alien, or some equally dumb bullshit Benrey thinks of.

Benrey slowly lifts a hand. Gordon’s eyes flicker to it. It’s inching closer, closer, picking up speed when Gordon makes no attempt to bat it away. It settles on his cheek, then moves up, tangling itself in his hair. Gordon pushes down the urge to break the silence. His eyes return to Benrey’s.

Perhaps he’d be unable to. Perhaps Benrey did something to him, or there really is an alien inside him. Maybe it’s fucking up his hormones, making him hornier for some sick reproduction process. Benrey was petting him at this point, blunt nails lightly scratching his scalp. His fingers are tracing patterns Gordon can’t tell are intentional or not. Either way, he sighs quietly. Contently. His unease turns to embarrassment, yet he doesn’t look away.

Another hand rests on his HEV suit. Gordon stills. Benrey does too. Gordon maintains eye contact, even when Benrey reaches behind him and--pulls out a rag? His carefully neutral face breaks to confusion. Where the fuck did he..?

The hand cleans circles with the rag. Gordon has no fucking clue what’s going on, the best he can think of is Benrey looking for evidence. Some sort of hole or intrusion. The hand in his hair, which moves closer to his temples, is probably there to keep him down if he attempts to fight. The consistent eye contact? Gauging his emotions. Gordon is an expressive person, he knows this, has no shame in it. Surely if something is wrong, Benrey will find it.

Benrey seems to want to. Gordon’s not sure how to feel about this uncharacteristic kindness.

The hand in his hair trails down for the thumb to rub circles against his temples. Gordon’s eyelids involuntarily slip, but he pries them open. Benrey’s lips twitch.

“What?” Gordon blurts, suddenly defensive. The spell is broken, the results… Undecided, it seems, because Benrey is smirking as if Gordon fucked something up, yet the hands continue.

“nothin’. close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“you were gonna.”

“Well, I didn’t. I’m--I’m not.”

Benrey shrugs. The rag trails higher, brushing his collarbone. Goosebumps rise along Gordon’s body. The petting hand rests on his cheek, thumb ghosting his lips. Gordon is suddenly reminded of their last encounter. Heat of shame or  _ interest _ floods his cheeks, making him  _ finally  _ avert his eyes. Benrey chuckles.

Gordon doesn’t stop him. It’s almost nice. His HEV suit is getting clean, Benrey is seeing there’s no alien mischief, and things are quiet. Tender, almost, and Gordon allows his eyes to close. He sighs again, subconsciously leaning into Benrey’s hand.

A high pitch causes him to jolt up, only to be pushed back down. “noooo.” Benrey protested. “sit. lay. it’s fine.”

“What was…?” Gordon trails off after spotting the lingering Sweet Voice. The orbs are vibrant and faintly humming. They’re colored Cotton Candy pink and look fuzzy, reminding him of a crudely modeled peach. He props himself up with his elbows and touches one. It’s warm and soft, so he tries to grab it.

It implodes in his hand. Gordon recoils so fast traces of it fly everywhere. He groans, forcing Benrey’s cackling out of his mind, and looks at his gloved hand. He frowns. Fuck, this shit is sticky. It jiggles with every movement, yet doesn’t slide down. Out of impulse and his other hand occupied with steadying him, he licks a stripe.

Benrey’s laughter abruptly dies. Gordon looks up and is met with that intense stare. He shifts, sitting up properly. “Why do you keep looking at me like that, man?”

“huh?”

“You know what I said…” Gordon gives up, looking down at his hand. Dots form where he licked, trying to reconnect. He licks his mouth, drawing out the flavor. It’s like sick medicine, but actually bubblegum as advertised. Warmth grows in his chest, like the orb itself is taking root in his body. Gordon favors his glove and licks more of it, chasing that warmth.

Benrey makes a choked sound, turning away. More pink floats from his lip, gradually shifting to a dark purple. Gordon reaches with his other hand, grabbing a purple orb, and licks that too. Immediately, he regrets this decision as Benrey yanks that hand from his mouth and, oh, it has a  _ kick.  _ It’s strong, stinging the back of his throat like alcohol, yet warm. He feels good in a different way, in a way the HEV suit is familiar with. Benrey watches him, intense as ever, and Gordon fights not to make a sound as the suit positions itself. It’s slick this time, but that, like many things seem to nowadays, does things for him. It’s usually not, but whether that’s from the vial overspilling or traces of his sessions is… Not on his mind, as Benrey is looking at his  _ fucking crotch what the hell. _

_ “Dude!” _ Came an undignified whine from an undignified Gordon. He presses his knees together and Benrey finally,  _ finally _ lets his hand go. He steps away, cocking  _ \-- why did he use that fucking word -- _ his head like a confused dog. “What the fuck was that one? Th--the--the purple?”

“um. plum...” Benrey’s gaze doesn’t leave his crotch. Gordon shifts and Benrey’s head snaps to him so fast Gordon flinches. The suit stops moving and his eyes widen as something brushes against his balls.  _ Oh fuck. _

“i--uh--i--gordon?”

Gordon’s hand flies to his mouth, winching his eyes shut. Benrey, who’s suddenly close again, presses a kiss to his forehead. He mutters what sounds to be reassurances. Gordon leans against him, legs loosely around his waist. Fuck, he’s so wide Gordon has to  _ spread, _ giving Benrey access for viewing. Luckily, nothing’s visible.

The suit shifts, fabric having more leverage on his balls. It rubs slowly,  _ teasingly _ , causing him to whine in the crook of Benrey’s neck. Benrey cranes his head, kissing along Gordon’s cheek, rubbing his back. Gordon bucks his hips in response. A hand tangles itself in his hair and yanks Gordon’s head back. He hisses, shallow inhales and whimpers more audible, yet continues humping. He half-opens his eyes to see a shot of blue. A lot of it, actually, so much that he can barely keep his eyes open.

**Incident Five.** He’s awake. It’s dark, warm, and cramped. Gordon clutches his head, a headache pounding at his skull. Fuck, okay, what the hell  _ happened? _ Where is he? Why can’t he see?

It becomes clear when footsteps approach, a muffled conversation on the other side of the door. He was taken. Likely by an enemy. Gordon feels around and finds himself on a bed. He shimmies his way to the side farthest from the door--he’s assuming, anyway. It’s dark but the voices are clearly to the left of him. The door creaks open, the voices clearer but still indiscernible. They’re familiar, but panic grips at his heart anyway.

Departing footsteps, then the door begins to close. Gordon is able to see under the desk from what limited light he has. The figure is wide, blocking the light like a cluster of branches. There is a beat of silence, the remaining figure shifting, then a small voice fills the silence.

“gordon?”

The contained-but-there nervous tone, so unlike the giant man, makes his heart crumble in ways he doesn’t take the time to analyze. Gordon slowly grasps the edge of the bed, adjusting his glasses and peering over the edge. A head is turned to him. He knows that intense gaze from anywhere; the suffocating feeling of eyes pinned to his body is inspired by one person alone. Visibly, Benrey’s posture slacks, and he finishes closing the door. The lights blink on.

“B-Benrey?” Gordon hesitantly calls, squinting in the sudden brightness.

“yeah, ‘m here. why’re you on the floor, bro, we worked so hard on this bed. typical.”

Gordon climbs on the surface. It’s hard, uncomfortable, but carefully covered with lab coats. Some inside out, some crumpled up. They smell faintly of blood. He looks up at Benrey. “How long was I out? I feel…” He trails off, not sure how he feels.

Luckily, Benrey doesn’t press. “two days.”

“T-- _ two?” _

“two days, sir.” He holds up three fingers.

Gordon drags his hand down his face. “What the fuck  _ happened?” _

Benrey stays quiet, a small frown on his face.

“... Benrey?”

“don’t say my name like that, bro. unepic.”

“You did something, didn’t you?”

“... mostly you tho. you problem.”

_ “Benrey.” _

“your suit’s all fucked up.”

Gordon pauses, an icy weight on his chest. “... How?”

“fuckinnn… bad. just weird. coomer and bubby, uh, had to get you outta it. and look at it.”

_ “What?” _

“yeah, man. horny rights.”

Gordon gaped, every part of him set aflame with mortification. He’s going to die, oh my God. He forces himself to swallow, forces out an “ah,” then lies on the poor excuse of a bed. “... How’d. How did you guys, uh…”

“what’d’ya remember.”

“... Nothing, I can’t. I can’t really remember.”

“ok so. i accidentally got you fucked up ‘nd panicked ‘nd blasted you with two rounds of calm time. uh. sweet voice.”

He can distantly remember something like that. “Oh.” He says simply. Then he says, “I thought you’d be an ass about it.”

“i will, just not right now tho.”

Once more, there’s silence between them as Gordon soaks this information in. “... Did you--were you worried?”

“what? no.”

“You sounded pretty worried.”

“when a comatosed man that was humping you is suddenly gone--”

“You fucking egged it on!” Gordon yells, shooting up and jabbing a finger in his direction.

“no.”

“Yeah??”

“if i did i wouldn’t have shot you with my load.”

“Stop. Don’t--don’t fucking--”

“ropes.”

_ “Stop.” _

“salty voice.”

Before he could stifle it, Gordon barks out a laugh, hiding his face and hunching over. He laughs, laughs, and  _ laughs _ because the situation is fucking ridiculous. The HEV suit giving him a blowjob anytime it senses his arousal, Benrey being the  _ cause _ of said arousal, Benrey being  _ weirdly understanding, _ and to top it all off, being knocked out for  _ two whole days. _ The cherry on top is his team  _ knowing. _

“At least, at least,” He wheezes out, an arm falling to his side while the other brushes back his hair. “you know it’s not an ali...en… egg….”

Benrey is close. So close, Gordon is shocked he didn’t hear him move. Maybe it was because he was laughing so hard, or maybe because remnants of Sweet Voice is holding his brain hostage. Benrey is also leaning at an impossible angle, close as he could be without being on the bed. Gordon shifts in his spot, suddenly, but not surprisingly, nervous.

“were you uh.”

“... What?”

“uh.” His nerves spread, as Benrey is leaning back some and fumbling with his words.

“uhhhh. hots for me?”

Gordon lays back down and covers his face with a lab coat. No movement, no speaking. It was enough of an answer. Gordon watches as the shadow of a hand creeps to his face, then peels the lab coat off. With a smirk, Benrey asks, “wanna kiss?”

“Shut  _ up.” _

“make me.”

The last shred of self-restraint in Gordon snaps as he flies up, grabbing Benrey by his collar and smashing their lips together. Benrey wastes no time getting into it, climbing onto the bed and stradling Gordon. His lips were chapped but moved with an expertise Gordon didn’t expect. Dimly, Gordon thinks he’s glad he had a kid. If he came into this inexperienced…

He didn’t get to finish that thought as Benrey sucked at his bottom lip. Gordon groans, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Benrey does the same and slips his tongue in. Gordon nearly conks their heads from jumping when Benrey’s tongue  _ wraps around his. _ His only response was a guttural growl he felt more than heard. Gordon wraps his arms around Benrey’s neck, who in return dug fingers into his waist.

Benrey’s freakishly long tongue maps Gordon’s mouth, slinking against his walls, outlining his teeth, even going far enough to tickle his throat. Luckily, Benrey pulls back before Gordon could gag, and displays his tongue with a smirk. “Oh my fucking  _ God.” _ Gordon rasps, eyes wide as looks from Benrey’s face to his tongue. Gordon gulps, licking around his mouth. “You and your fuckin--” Yet again, Gordon doesn’t get to finish, as he’s cut off by a yelp when Benrey pushes him on his back. Benrey turns his head, a flow of pink to purple leaving his mouth. Gordon would swoon at the consideration had he not known the power of these orbs.

He cups Benrey chin, turning his head. Gordon opens his mouth, eyes fluttering close as the stream enters his mouth. Some miss, popping on his cheek, nose, and uncomfortably close to his right eye. The ones that didn’t are greedily swallowed, leaving Gordon gasping for air once finished.

Heat coils in his stomach. Benrey is looking at him oddly again, and Gordon realizes it’s a  _ predatory _ stare. Teeth exposed, lips drawn back an inhuman way, eyes trained on all of Gordon. He makes an undignified noise, fingers pulling at Benrey’s hair as that realization hits him  _ hard. _ Literally. The pressure of Benrey’s weight against his crotch is achingly familiar. He bucks his hip upon instinct, drawing out a groan from Benrey.

“fuck, gordon.” Benrey shifts and rolls his hips against Gordon, licking his lips as Gordon gasps. “so pushy. it’s okay though, i’m a security guy. i know how to deal with troublemakers.”

“You fucking sss- _ uhck!” _ Benrey’s tongue snakes out and licks a stripe of Sweet Voice off his face. Benrey chuckles, hands running up and down his hips, bunching the fabric. All the Sweet spots were gone, thanks to Benrey’s insistent licking and sucking.

“so messy, gordon.” Benrey mumbles, kissing his jawline. Gordon bucks his hips again in response, eyes shut. 

“You su _ uunh _ -ck at dirty talking.”

Benrey attacks his neck with a flurry of kisses and licks. Gordon tilts his head to give better access. Benrey chuckles, finding his pulse, and sucks on the spot. “doesn’t matter. you’ll cum anyway.”

He’s so fucking  _ vulgar. _ “Is th--that a cha _ AH!” _ Gordon cries out when Benrey bites. Another infuriating chuckle leaves Benrey and a  _ smirk  _ to boot. Gordon growls, but half of it comes out as a whine. With shaky hands, he reaches down and cups Benrey ass, kneading the flesh. Benrey gasps against his neck, causing Gordon to groan. As a reward, Gordon presses a finger against his clothed crack.

“that all you got, cumboy?”

Gordon thrusts. “You want more?”

Benrey bites down on his Adam’s apple. Gordon lets out a strangled gasp, arms ridging as Benrey sucks where he bit, as if trying to tear the flesh away. He realizes too late what Benrey’s intention was. His mouth lets go of the tender flesh with a  _ ‘pop!’ _ Though he couldn’t see it, he could feel it. A  _ mark. _

“bold words for someone horny at everything i do.” Benrey teases, angling himself to grind against Gordon.

“You didn’t even _ ngh! _ Realize! You thu _ uhn _ -thought it was fucking alien eggs!”

“i never met someone so easily turned on, what can i say.” Benrey shoots back, stopping to move down. He presses feathery kisses to Gordon’s collarbone. He arches his back in response. “geez, you’re leaving a wet spot in your pants, i can feel it.”

“S--sure it’s not you, asshole?”

“mhm. said you’re gonna cum, remember, butthead?”

Gordon’s response is a moan. That insult is  _ not _ sexy, it’s childish, but it’s so  _ Benrey _ he can’t help but be into it. Benrey huffs a laugh on Gordon’s necklace of hickies, then draws back. “you good?”

“Fucking  _ dandy. _ T-take my pants off, I don’t want, don’t want to stain them.”

“yeah,  _ sure, _ that’s the reason.”

“F-fuck you!”

“‘nother time.” Benrey winks. Gordon groans, this time out of frustration. Benrey works on unbuttoning his pants, nearly ripping the damn buttons off in his rush. This time, Gordon huffs a laugh.

“I think you want me out of my pants more than I do.”

“bro. i will make you cum in your pants don’t test me.”

Gordon errs on the side of caution and doesn’t respond. Benrey looks at him, hands around the final button, before moving to his shirt.

“Hey!”

“no?” Benrey asks, stopping.

“I don’t  _ care _ about my shirt, just--”

“ok.” Benrey promptly tears it. Gordon chokes back a yell as Benrey immediately bucks his hips. “shit, you’re holding out on benny boy, huh? lookit you.” Benrey traces the outlines of Gordon’s muscle, shamelessly ogling his torso. “gaining some wear and tear. some good shit, huh? looking all sexy, man, like a anime boob on an iphone.”

Gordon wheezes out a laugh. “Shut  _ up, _ oh my God.”

Benrey’s expression softens. He presses a gentle kiss to Gordon’s lips then moves to his chest. Gordon mewls as Benrey drags his tongue across his chest, circling his nipples, then following the trail he made with his fingers. Hips, chest again, navel, back to collarbone, all at a snail’s pace. When Benrey restarts the lap, Gordon huffs. “Stop fucking--licking me, fucking, do something.”

“like what?”

_ “Anything.” _

“ooh, like that tone, pretty boy.” Benrey unbuttons Gordon’s final pants button. “keep sweet talking.”

Gordon thrust into Benrey’s hand, whining when he pulls away.

“bro. the sweet talk.”

“I don’t--what the fuck you want me to say?”

“dunno, maybe  _ please? _ ”

“You want me to  _ beg?” _

“please and thank you? don’t stop, best friend benrey?”

“I’m not--what--what are you--” Benrey shrugs, re-buttoning Gordon’s pants.

“Come  _ on, _ don’t do this to me, man!”

“you can’t treat me like mcdonald cashier. gotta appreciate what i do for you, man.”

Gordon narrows his eyes. “Who’s going to take care of your dick, then?”

“hoes.”

“Yeah  _ right.” _

“i got sooo many hoes, man. you could’ve--could’ve been one, but you wanna be ungrateful.”

Gordon pushes himself up, sliding back from Benrey. He unbuttons his pants again and slides them off, palming himself through his boxers. He moans softly, looking up at Benrey who’s pouting.

“You want to be an asshole? Two can play at that game, fucker.”

“man, you’re so mean. stop this. i wanna make you cum.”

“You do?”

“yeah.”

“Prove it.”

Gordon is hyper aware of Benrey’s eyes following every move. He thrusts into his palm, then slides his boxers off. His cock springs to life, free from it’s stuffy confinement. Gordon spits into his hand and lathers himself up, moaning louder.

“mmngh.” Benrey whines, crawling closer. “fine.  _ please _ let me make you cum.” That goes  _ straight _ to his dick. Gordon moves his hand. “lemme see what i’m workin’ with here.”

Gordon spreads his leg in response. He props himself up using elbows, watching Benrey tilt his head side to side. Before he could ask what’s taking so long, Benrey takes his shirt off.

“so tentacles?”

“What?”

“how do you feel about many fingers.”

“Fingers or tentacles?”

“hmm. fingers.”

“Fine? Are you just going to give me a handjob, because I  _ swear--... _ ” His complaint dies on his tongue as Benrey straightens, shadowy appendages appearing from his back. Before Gordon could inquire, the inky blackness ripples back to reveal another set of arms. At the same time, Gordon realizes Benrey is taller.

_ “What?” _

“pucker up, buttercup.”

In an instant, Benrey is  _ smothering him _ . One hand is stroking his cock while the other lifts him onto his lap. It then moves to his entrance and teases his hole. A third hand reaches to his mouth and parts his lips with a thumb, then enters two fingers. The fourth fondles his balls.

Gordon presses himself against Benrey, eyes winched as a string of moans leave him. Tears prick the corner of his eyes from the several digits working him. Benrey kisses them away. The hand in his mouth leaves and the one near his hole splays across his back. Gordon cries out as Benrey enters the tip of his finger, muttering in Gordon’s ear.

“you’re doing so good for me.”

“you’re so fucking hot like this, gordon.”

“you like being full? little more. come on gordon.”

“such a good job. fuck, look at you, so  _ cute. _ ”

“B- _ Benrey! _ ” Gordon chokes out, pushing against his fingers. Benrey pulls his hair roughly, kissing everywhere he could.

“you wanna cum?”

“Nn _ ngh!” _

“can’t understand you.”

_ “Yes _ , I want to fucking cum!”

“should i let you though?”

“I--! No, don’t, don’t you  _ dare _ stop.”

“you’ve been finishing yourself off, though. how do i know you need me?”

“Benrey,  _ please!” _

“what was that?”

Benrey’s hands slow to a stop. Gordon pants, swallowing the gathering saliva in his mouth. Benrey follows the motion with his tongue. “Benrey.. Fuck…”

“what?”

_ “Please _ let me cum, Benrey!” Gordon cries, rolling his hips. “I fucking--hate-- _ uhn!” _

Benrey resumes, entering another finger and scissoring him.

“you’re so pent up, gordon. the suit doesn’t do ‘nough for you, huh? you need me after all. need me to make you cum?”

“F-fucking... I’m not guh-- _ uhn _ \--gonna l _ aah- _ st!”

Benrey lets go of his hair, the hand moving to press his head against his cheek. “cum for me, gordon.”

Gordon cries out, shallow breathing mixed with a rush of incomprehensible nonsense. Euphoria fills and leaves him in white sprays. Fire runs down his arms, spine, all over him, as Benrey keeps pushing, stroking, and coaxing every drop from his system. Even when the high was over, Benrey kept going, and Gordon didn’t stop him. He didn’t  _ want _ to.

Somehow, overstimulation didn’t come. He has a feeling the Sweet Voice has a factor in that, not that he’s complaining.

**Incident Six.** Surprisingly, it wasn’t him this time. Gordon was fast asleep when a clatter echoes nearby. He does a head count--everyone in their normal places and no Benrey. He lies back down, but the sound repeats. Reluctantly, Gordon pushes himself up with a suppressed noise of dissatisfaction. The pile of white coats snored softly. Fast asleep, leaving Gordon to do the dirty work. Typical.

Gordon ventures down the halls, straining his senses for any foul play. He could hear rustling in a room. He hugs the walls, pressing his ear against every door. Nothing, nothing, but the sound was getting closer. Nothing, nothing, then  _ something. _ The rustling increases and Gordon pushes the door open, thanking whatever God controlled sounds that the door didn’t creak. He pokes his head inside and spots a giant, hunched figure. Benrey, he figures. Before he could open his mouth, complain about the ruckus, a moan rips itself from Benrey. Oh.  _ Oh. _

Gordon thickly swallows, eyes wide as he watches the shadow thrust, throwing his head back. He was close, Gordon could tell. He slowly steps backwards, ready to leave, when a hoarse voice calls him.

“gooooordooon.” Benrey drawls, doing an awful Valley Girl impression.

Nonetheless, Gordon stops dead. Benrey doesn’t.

“creepin’ on me? is that what you were doin’, huh?”

“I woke up because of--fucking--something falling.”

“that was me. it’s hard to get a right angle.”

“Is that a fucking pun?”

“is your suit jacking you off.”

“No, they--they removed that function.”

Benrey huffs. “aw, ok. let me finish--”

“You want help?”

_ fuck yes.”  _ Benrey breaths, unabashedly eager.

Gordon enters the room, following the sound of panting until he’s crouched in front of Benrey. God, he hasn’t  _ stopped. _ Gordon is going to get hard at this point. “What do you want me to do?”

“mm _ mngh. _ what’re you willin’.”

Gordon inches closer, trailing his fingers down Benrey’s arm. His vest is off, sleeves bunched, and goosebumps raised. Gordon wraps his hand around Benrey’s. “Tell me what you want and we’ll see.”

Benrey leans forward, hand stilling. “can i kiss you.”

Gordon responds by capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. He pries Benrey’s hand away and presses his nail to the slit. Benrey moans into his mouth. Gordon crosses the barrier to Benrey’s tongue, easily winning the fight for dominance. With a start, Gordon realizes he won that because  _ Benrey _ wanted him to. Gordon pulls away and hums against Benrey’s throat, pressing wet kisses all over. He’s kind enough  _ not _ to leave hickies…. Plural. He’ll leave  _ one  _ because Benrey said he looked good with them. Benrey, logically, will too.

Right on his pulse point. Gordon feels Benrey’s heartbeat spike in response. He laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to his jawline, and rakes his shirt up his chest. Gordon pulls away to mouth his nipple.

“gordon _ nnn _ …” Benrey whines, thrusting into Gordon’s hand. It’s a rapid pace, as was his breathing. “close.”

“Benrey?” Gordon shoots up to Benrey’s ear, nibbling the lobe, then whispers,  _ “beg for me?” _

And without hesitation,  _ “please.” _

“Good boy.” Gordon resumes mouthing his nipple, moaning into the flesh when Benrey tugs his hair. Benrey’s breathing was shallow, rapid, laced with whines and syllables meant to form words. Gordon pauses to sit upright, slowing to Benrey’s dismay, and drinks in the sight.

Though dark, he can easily make out Benrey’s body. Coated with sweat, moving to get closer, to chase after that desperate relief. At some point, Benrey wrapped his legs around Gordon’s waist. The situation is familiar. Gordon wets his lips, pressing a kiss to Benrey’s, and mutters praises between each kiss.

“You’re  _ so _ horny. How long have you wanted me,” He pauses to kiss. “to do this? To do  _ you?” _

“ _ ngh, _ when--when i, mmmhnue _ ha, _ realized you--you wanted, ng, me t-too.”

“That’s fucking hot.” Gordon presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’re so fucking hot like this, Benrey, falling apart just from a fucking handjob. How am I going to take you seriously ever again?”

“mm _ nhm.” _ Was his response.

“You want to cum?”

_ “please _ gordon, let me cu _ uuhm!” _

With his free hand, Gordon pinches Benrey’s nipple, rolling it between his fingers, while his other hand quickens the pace. He kisses Benrey, taking advantage of his moans to slip his tongue inside.

Benrey cries out, hips pistoning into Gordon’s hand as he spills. Gordon, thankfully, moves aside to keep stroking while out of aiming distance. Benrey swats his hand away with a pin-drop-level grunt. Gordon lifts his glove to his mouth and gives an experimental lick.

Purple sweet voice illuminates the room, followed by pants and breathy swallows. “fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Gordon allows himself to be manhandled to Benrey’s stomach. He twists to press his face into his chest. “You doing okay?”

“gay.”

Gordon scoffs. “I’ll leave.”

“no you won’t. you’re too, fuckin’, gay.”

“Fuck me for caring, I guess.”

“yeah i can tomorrow.”

Gordon snorts. “Benrey, we can’t get off every fucking day.”

“why.”

“Because the others will get suspicious? And I don’t have the energy?”

“then i’ll top.”

“The day I actually let you top  _ again _ is the day I throw away my dignity.”

“you liked it.”

Gordon whacks his arm. “So did you just now. Go to sleep, man.”

“we cuddlin’?”

“... yeah.”

“sick.”


End file.
